Battle
by RyukoVulpix
Summary: Mew versus Mewtwo. Original versus clone. But it's still Pokémon versus Pokémon... which hurts a young boy more than anything in the world. They continue to fight... until someone pays the price.


**Satoshi no Batoru**

.

.

.

I can't... I can't watch this...

The pain I feel in my body is nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

Pokémon aren't supposed to fight like this...

They aren't supposed to destroy each other...

No one will ever win...

How did this start...

I was somewhere, up on Mewtwo's stadium wall...

Mew saved me from being crushed against the hard concrete.

Then it left, to battle Mewtwo...

...which I understood.

But, when I got to my feet, I saw...

...the whole stadium...

Each Pokémon, fighting its clone...

Fighting to the end...

To prove who was stronger.

But it's not a Pokémon battle...

...this isn't right...

_...this isn't right..._

No Pokémon should be forced to fight like this.

No...

No...!!

Mewtwo... how could you...

Don't you know... that these Pokémon are my friends...?

Please... don't fight anymore...

...don't...

I made my way down the wall. But as I was coming down, I saw the one thing that hurt me the most...

...Pikachu...!!

Pikachu... it wasn't fighting back...

...it wasn't fighting its clone...

If only the others were like you, Pikachu...!!

I'm coming!

Pikachu's clone was trying to fight, but it wasn't getting a fight back...

I think it knew, somehow...

The two were speaking... I could hear it...

I could understand Pikachu's heart...

_Fight back!_

_No... no, I can't!_

Pikachu...

I'm coming!! I promise...

When I look at Mewtwo and Mew, I wonder why they're battling so hard...

...no. I'm not wondering.

I'm begging. I'm pleading, with all my heart...

_...why won't you stop..._

Please!! Mewtwo... please, don't you care?! Don't you care about these Pokémon...?!

Please stop...!!

Please don't fight!

This isn't a battle anymore!

You've changed it into a war!

Pokémon battle each other... but only so that they can all grow stronger!

Even if you lose, you still gain experience... you still learn more about your world!

But if you fight... if you fight like this...

...nothing will come from it.

No one will win anything.

You've made them all wild with hate...

...stop.

What's in your heart, Mewtwo, that's made you this angry?

Why are you so furious at the world?

Why...?

I'm asking you...

Nearing the ground, I fell weakly.

My friends ran to me, calling... "Satoshi!"

But I'm too numb to answer.

There's nothing...

_...nothing..._

...nothing that can be worse than this.

Suddenly... it doesn't matter what happens to me.

I see all of these Pokémon... battling each other...

...battling _themselves..._

...and I know, that whatever it takes...

...I have to stop them.

Mewtwo believes that it's standing for the clones.

Mew believes that it's standing for the originals.

But does it really matter anymore...?!

Aren't they all alive?!

Don't they share the same blood... the same hearts... the same dreams...?

Why won't they put aside their differences? Why won't they concentrate on the similarities?

I see Nyaasu... and Nyaasu's clone. They and Pikachu are the only ones not fighting...

Mewtwo and Mew...

They're getting ready...

The Pokémon are all exhausted now.

They can barely move... let alone fight...

But they keep trying.

If only they'd try to help each other instead of destroy one another...!

Mewtwo...

...you're angry at the world...

...but... it can't be your fault...

...what's wrong?

...but you won't tell me.

You won't tell anyone.

You're powering up...

...so is Mew...

You're both glowing with power...

No...

I can't... I can't let you do this...

No...

No... _no..._

_No!!_

"_STOP!!"_

_I felt the blast, on both sides of me..._

_...it hurt..._

_...it hurt...!_

_...but not as much as my heart did then._

_But... no..._

_...I didn't... I didn't want to..._

_...not now..._

_...my world was darkness._

But, the next thing I knew... I was awake.

I was okay.

Pikachu...

There were tears running down its face.

_Did I... did I really...?_

But... it didn't matter.

I was alive.

"Pikachu...!" It ran into my arms.

The storm was over.

I could see the Pokémon around me. They were all still weak, but...

...they were okay.

They were okay...!

Mewtwo and Mew weren't fighting anymore.

Suddenly, what I had done kind of dawned on me...

I... I really...?

Mewtwo looked at peace. I heard it say, "I understand now... that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant... it is what you do with the gift of life that makes you who you are..."

It understood now. It knew.

The cloned Pokémon scattered around the stadium began to glow. Then they completely lifted off the ground!

"Mewtwo! Where are you going to take them?" I called.

"To a place where my heart can learn what yours knows so well..."

...Mewtwo...

"I will always keep the memory of today with me... but for you, perhaps it is best forgotten."

The ground began to glow. I stared down, then yelped in surprise as the whole world around me grew white...

.

.

.

_Fin_


End file.
